How to be a Lady
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A crossover between How to Train Your Dragon and the Libba Bray A Great and Terrible Beauty series.


**I have been dying to write something like this for SOOOO long. It is a crossover with **_**How to Train Your Dragon **_**and **_**A Great and Terrible Beauty**_** series. Imagine the perfect Victorian ladies meeting the rough and tumble, strong willed, strong minded, Berk girls. THIS is gonna be fun!**

"Ugh," moaned a blond girl with her hair woven into a tight braid, her sparkling blue eyes bemoaning the port in front of her. One would think that after several months at sea with the same people in the same quarters, hearing the same jokes, and living on the same rations that the sight of land would be a welcome thing but, to Astrid Hofferson, the sight of the port was anything but.

They were in England. She HATED England. If it weren't for her duties as a Protector then she wouldn't even be here. It was just so bland. The women didn't know how to live, the men tried to suppress and judge them, and the weather was wet and foggy. It wasn't the Berk kind of wet just the annoying slightly damp at all times kind of wet.

She gave a sigh of distaste before being joined at the bow by her accomplices. The chestnut haired Fiyori Ghastly Haddock, Astrid's boyfriend's sister, Ruffnut, the platinum haired Thorston twin, and the Asian girl Han Li. The female dragons of their tribe also accompanied them: Anju, Astrid's own High Queen, Fireworm, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Horrorcow, Fishleg's Gronkle, and Rightwing, Ruffnut's right head of the Zippleback.

"I know you hate England, can't say that I blame you really, but we have to do this. Anju's sources say that the Wendigos and other little mystical nasties have been showing up everywhere as well as random bursts of magic that then waned but always lingered. We need to go and see what it is and see if we can stop it or at least train the something that has this power," Fiyori said.

"You don't have to remind me, Fi. I am Anj's rider after all, as well as future princess of our island. I have as much insight as you do," Astrid growled, making her way to the mast and starting up to the crow's nest to relieve one of the boys that had agreed to sail with them and blend into London society should they be needed. Not that any of the Valkyries would possibly need one of the boys help but hey it was the thought that counted.

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Ruffnut muttered, crossing her arms.

"She is just really not looking forward to corsets, petticoats, and rules that will make you long for our rules at home. I can't blame her but I know that decorum is necessary in a situation like this."

"I do not understand how you and my brother got together," Ruffnut muttered glancing at the Berkian princess.

"He makes me laugh," Fiyori said, pushing away from the railing and walking over below deck to let the dragons know to raise the illusion of a modern ship, as they were nearing the mainland.

000

The Viking's ship pulled into port, bringing an uproar of people who seemed to love greeting ships. Astrid blanched as she pulled her kid gloves and coat around her. She spotted their carriages and groaned as the horses stomped, anxiously. She was to ride with Anju, Hiccup, and Toothless. Admittedly it wasn't one hundred percent proper. The proper thing would be Hiccup riding with Fiyori but they agreed that the dragons and riders would ride in the same carriage along with the couples.

We were to drop the boys off at the mansion first then take three carriages, one for the human girls, one for the dragon girls, and one for the luggage. Hiccup kindly helped her into the carriage as he was supposed to, being her escort and all. When she was out of the sight of prying eyes she slumped in her seat with a grump. Anju was next in sitting across from Astrid to the right. Followed by Toothless and then Hiccup. As the door latched shut the carriage was on its way.

"I swear I hate this outfit," Astrid growled, holding up her skirts as if to show how cumbersome they were by the sheer vastness of the fabric.

"I agree. I much prefer my one short skirt and bared legs," Anju growled, "On other topics. Hiccup you and Toothless need new names for the public eye. What have you chosen?"

"Oh. Uh H-Henry H. Stoikson the III," he said.

"Nice. Use your father's name like the Norwegians," Astrid commented, making it uncertain as to whether it was a compliment or an insult. One of the reasons Hiccup loved her. She kept him guessing.

"I know you hate England," Hiccup said, taking her hand in his, "But at least we are here together."

"Yeah but-" she started.

"But what?"

"But we are gonna be apart most of it. I have to be at that ladies school, while you have to play diplomat."

"But we are going to be meeting up at various places during the semester. And me and some of the guys are going to be sneaking up to the school at varying times. The gypsies know of us and our magic so they agreed to help us when we go to visit," he said smiling.

"I know but…I am going to miss you," she whispered, showing emotion that she usually kept hidden deep. Hiccup liked it.

"It's okay," he said smiling to her, "Don't worry. You are a Valkyrie. You can take anything."

"You know you're an idiot if you believe that," she responded.

"I know but I thought it might help." He received a sharp punch to his shoulder.

"That was for being such an idiot," she said, before grabbing his jacket and jerking him forward for a kiss. They pulled back breathless.

"Wh-What was that for?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked, he smiled. "But yeah, it was because you are so sweet and you care so much for me." Hiccup gave his classic goofy grin that Astrid loved so much. She pulled him into another kiss.

"THAT one is because you are so cute," she muttered causing him to blush.

**Okay I REALLY love this idea. It has so much potential! I had started it once before but…it got…crushed…sadly… Oh well hope you love it.**


End file.
